


Pictures of you

by Skchorpion



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skchorpion/pseuds/Skchorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom doesn't understand why Luke wants to be his publicist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Zdjęcia przedstawiające ciebie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108717) by [arhkym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhkym/pseuds/arhkym)



Luke doesn’t really see himself on any of these pictures. There isn’t really anything to look at. Or at least that’s what he thinks when he sees Tom smile and hug his fans, always so bright and positive. It’s just like perfection - enthusiasm and love emitting through his eyes and smile.

\--------

Luke’s hands tremble a little as he runs his hands over the picture. He turns quickly around, afraid of getting exposed. He should be working right now.  
Every time Tom is seen in the public, every picture that has been taken means hours and hours of work to Luke. He tries to find all the videos and pictures and tweets and statuses that have something to do with Tom, in case there is something inappropriate or harmful. It’s hard work, but Luke doesn’t really mind it ~ as long as he has an excuse to cherish Tom’s pictures.

\--------

Luke sighs.  
Tom doesn’t really know anything, he doesn’t understand why Luke chose to do this work and Luke will probably never tell him either.

It’s his deepest and most hurtful secret.


End file.
